CREEPYPASTA Ace Attorney - The Judgement Day
by KokoroNoAkai
Summary: The first Creepypasta AA fic. I shouldn't have bought that game...


Some months ago, the fifth part of Ace Attorney's saga, Gyakuten Saiban 5 was announced.

Since I had big urgues to the game to be ready to be released and I couldn't handle it for too much, I decided to buy one of the old games to remember old good times. The cartridges I had time ago ended up lost, reason why I went to the marts.

I arrived, and I went to the GAME store, where this kind of merchandise was sold, but the shop assistant quickly said to me that that videogame was removed from the markets because of his oldness (take in account this game is from the year 2001.)

I sighed with dissatisfaction and, when I was about to go, an old man stopped me.

''Excuse me, are you saying you're looking for the Ace Attorney game?'', he asked me, and I nodded.

He told me I would go away with it for a reasonable price, so I put my hand on my wallet and asked him to take me to his place.

When we arrived, he gave it to me, and I noticed the cover was pretty darker than the original one.

I asked him why this was like this, and his face became serious.

''Let's say this videogame is...special'', he said. ''Is what us collectors call...a limited edition, or hidden version.''

''Are you telling me this is like a deleted scene from a movie?''

And it was. Intrigued by all this, I decided to take the game with me.

I curse the day I bought it.

I arrived home and picked up my Nintendo DS, put it on the table, along with the just bought game, and I started to unwrap the package carefully.

As I got it out, I put the cartridge in the Nintendo and started to play it.

Everything was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I started in the main screen and I chose Start.

Here starts the weird.

I directly started in the court. I, as the usual, was playing as Phoenix Wright and the prosecution was Miles Edgeworth.

Everything was really weird for me. However, I decided to shrug and start.

The prosecutor and the defense introduced each other, and the case started.

In that moment, without expecting it, the screen darkened a bit.

I wondered if it would be some bug, but I quickly ignored that.

I went to the Court Record and I saw two profiles: Sasin As and Tim Vic.

The thing that surprised me the most was that their faces where the exact ones as the ones from two characters that appeared in the game previously: Shelly de Killer and Matt Engarde.

It wasn't the worst part, but my client was Sasin As, this is, I was defending the murderer!

I perfectly knew how this was going to end up like: Phoenix losing the case.

But it wasn't like this.

As the game went forward, more and more evidences were shown that my client was the guilty one, and Phoenix was still trying to change his future bad destiny.

Something that made me wonder was that, as I went further in the gameplay, the screen was becoming darker and darker, and the volume was becoming lower and lower, like if I was switching it off without doing it.

Some seconds later, Phoenix shouted his well-known ''OBJECTION!'' but, in place of his voice, Edgeworth's voice sounded instead.

This way, then Edgeworth shouted ''OBJECTION!'' back with Phoenix's voice.

In a moment, the screen darkened so much I could barely see anything on it.

For the second time, I wondered if it was a bug from the game, but I didn't care much.

Until the screen became totally black, and the sound literally broke.

I looked at the console's battery: it was alright, in green, so the game couldn't switch off just like that.

I tried to push A some times, but nothing happened or sounded.

And finally...

Phoenix's mugshot appeared, in big, on the top screen.

But it wasn't his usual mugshot.

It was its silhouette, filled in black. With big, bloody red eyes.

I was more frightened than I could ever imagine. In horror, I threw my Nintendo and it fell on the floor, and there it was, with that horrid face looking at me from the ground.

Suddenly, under that picture, a text appeared:

''CONTINUE GAME?''.

I was really scared, and I thought about it more than twice before doing anything, but in the end I decided to pick up my console and push 'YES.'

Suddenly, the sound returned.

Oh God if it returned.

Louder than ever.

Lots of screams and shouts of horror started to get out the speakers, backwards, like if it was a satanic spell or something like that.

I moved away from my console, leaving it in front of me, without touching it, and characters from the videogame started to attack eachother with their bare hands, tearing up each other's skin, biting, scratching and pulling each other's hair and extremities, even tearing off part of each other's body with tables, chairs and such.

Everything seemed so horribly real that I felt like if my soul froze.

And from between all the characters, the same Phoenix of before appeared, crying blood and screaming painfully.

The court's floor started to rip off, open, and black dust and smoke, fire, and a tear off hand appeared from it and carried them all away.

Everyone except Phoenix, who stayed still in front of the screen..

After some seconds of dying silence, I tried to pick up the console, even if I was totally frightened so much I almost couldn't move.

And just in that moment, the lawyer shouted my name, and then said:

''IT'S YOUR FAULT! ''IT'S YOUR FAULT! WE'RE DOOMED! YOU'RE THE GUILTY ONE!''.

And the evil hand turned him into ashes as it carried him...to the depths of Hell.


End file.
